


Picking Apples

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apples, Desperation, Eventual Romance, F/F, One Shot, Starvation, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Desperate to find money for food, Emma has been stealing from unsuspecting villagers. She has yet to be caught. That is, until she tries to steal from a witch.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Picking Apples

Emma crouched behind a bush, peering at the lone cottage in the woods with anticipation. It was dark out, so she knew there was little chance of her being discovered. She pulled on her crude burlap mask and crept through the shadows towards the cottage. Looking through the window discreetly, she spotted a fire crackling within the mantel, but she couldn’t see anyone. She didn’t want to risk being caught, so she decided to just take something from outside and sell it for a pretty penny.

Just as Emma reached down to pick up a lovely potted plant, the door of the cottage flew open and a dark-haired woman with fire in her eyes came storming out. Suddenly, Emma found that she couldn’t move. She tried to run, but couldn’t. It wasn’t that she was afraid (well, maybe a little). She genuinely couldn’t move a muscle. It was like she was frozen.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?!” the brunette demanded, snatching the plant away from the masked thief. “Do you have any idea who I am? Do you?!”

Emma didn’t respond. This only angered the woman further, and strangely, her rage made her all the more beautiful. Emma felt entranced by her.

“Answer me!”

Emma’s eyes widened as the brunette reached out to pull away her mask. Now the woman seemed equally-stunned, perhaps even shocked.

“You’re just a girl!” she said accusingly, “Practically a child!”

This finally pulled Emma out of her trance. “I’m twenty-eight!” she said with a frown.

“Regardless, I am far older, and clearly much wiser,” the woman said, looking Emma up and down. “Now tell me, little thief, why on _Earth_ were you trying to steal from me?”

Emma averted her gaze, unable to do much else, and sighed. “I was hoping I could get some money for it.”

“Yes, clearly,” the brunette replied bitterly, “but _why?”_

“Does it even matter?”

“Answer the question.”

Emma huffed. “Fine. I need money for food. I haven’t eaten in three days and my canteen is empty.”

The brunette’s frustration was swiftly replaced with sympathy. “I sense you are telling the truth,” she said, “My apologies.” She waved her hand, and suddenly, Emma was able to move.

“How did you do that?”

“Magic,” the woman said nonchalantly, inspecting her plant like it was the most fascinating thing in all the realms.

Emma blinked in astonishment. “What? Really?”

“Really,” said the brunette.

“May I ask you your name?”

“Of course.”

Silence fell over them like a heavy blanket.

“Um, what is it?” asked Emma.

“I said you could ask. I never said I would tell you.”

Emma laughed incredulously. “I suppose that’s fair. If you won’t tell me your name, then I’ll just call you ‘Sorceress.’”

The brunette sighed softly as she put her plant back where it belonged. She acted as though she hadn’t heard Emma’s remark.

“You know,” she said, “if you were so hungry, you could have just _asked me_ to feed you, rather than steal my precious belladonna.”

“You would give me food? A complete stranger?”

“Is that not what others would do?”

Emma grew tense. “Most people aren’t that generous.”

“Well, I could never turn away those in need. Wait here, little thief.”

The Sorceress went inside, only for a minute or two, and when she returned, she was holding a wooden bowl. She offered it to Emma, who eyed it with a slight frown.

“A bowl? It looks empty to me.”

The Sorceress rolled her eyes. _“Clearly,”_ she said, “This is no ordinary bowl. It is enchanted. Whenever you are hungry, place your hands upon it, and food shall appear.”

Emma was in awe. “Really?”

“Go ahead. Try it.”

Emma reluctantly accepted the bowl and took a deep breath as she stared into the bowl. In a matter of seconds, a loaf of fresh, warm bread manifested alongside a nice lamb shank. Her mouth was all but dripping with hunger as her stomach roared.

“By the Gods,” she whispered, “How is this even _possible?”_

The Sorceress smiled faintly. “I told you, it’s magic,” she said, “Now go, little thief, and enjoy your meal.”

Emma struggled to find her voice as her lip trembled. “Bless you, Sorceress.”

Tears in her eyes, Emma fled from the cottage with the enchanted bowl in her hands and a heart full of hope. She could feed her entire village with this. She no longer had to steal. She could live an honest life and help others, just as the Sorceress had helped her. She just couldn’t understand why. Why had the Sorceress shown her even a shred of kindness after what she’d done? She would make it up to the woman someday, even if it killed her.

* * *

A year passed, and as the Sorceress was tending to her plants one fine summer morning, she sensed someone approaching from the distance. The presence seemed familiar, but she wasn’t quite sure why. It was only when she looked up to see a woman with a head of gold that it dawned on her.

 _“You,”_ she said, “Have you come here to steal again, little thief? Even after I—”

Emma extended her hand, in which was the wooden bowl, and she smiled. “No. I just came to return this.”

The Sorceress blinked in sheer disbelief, glancing between the bowl and Emma. She was silent for the longest time, but then she took the bowl back and asked, _“Why?”_

“I no longer need it. You really saved my life, you know that? If not for you, I would have starved,” Emma explained, “So thank you, Sorceress.”

She paused a moment, waiting to see if the woman would respond, but there was only stunned silence.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just be going then.”

She turned to leave, but was stopped when the Sorceress placed a hand upon her shoulder.

“Wait,” said the Sorceress, “Why don’t you come in?”

Emma was taken aback. “Are— Are you sure?”

The Sorceress gave a small nod. “Few things surprise me, but this? This was most unexpected. I never expected to see this bowl again.”

“Yes, well, I never expected to be given a magic bowl,” Emma countered.

She followed the Sorceress into the quaint cottage and found a number of curious artifacts lying about, most of which were books filled with unfamiliar writings.

“Are these books also magical?”

“The books themselves? No,” said the Sorceress, “but the words within them are quite powerful.”

“What language is that?”

“The Oldest Language,” the Sorceress replied cryptically, “No man can speak it, for it was lost with time.”

“And yet you can?”

The Sorceress smiled. “I am no man.”

Emma shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Approaching the cauldron sitting near the mantel, the Sorceress retrieved a wooden cup along with a ladle, filling the cup with an amber liquid. She handed it to Emma with a kind smile.

“Here. Drink.”

Emma accepted it hesitantly. “What is it? Potion?”

“Of sorts,” said the Sorceress. She laughed when she saw Emma’s befuddled expression. “It is just mead,” she assured, “made with only the finest honey. You can thank the bees for that. Our relations are, shall we say, _beneficiary.”_

“You have a relationship with _bees?”_

“But of course.”

“And what exactly does that entail?” Emma asked as she sipped her mead.

The Sorceress’ smile widened. “I keep the bears away.”

Emma almost spit out her drink. “There are _bears_ around here?”

“Weren’t you listening? I drive them off whenever they appear. I also maintain a vast array of flowers for the bees to pollinate. In return, they let me use their honey.” The Sorceress sipped her own mead happily. “As I said, it’s mutually-beneficial.”

They sat down at the table and drank their mead, saying very little, and yet, expressing so much each time they locked eyes. They both finished their drinks, and so Emma stood slowly from her seat.

“Leaving so soon?” asked the Sorceress.

“Huh? Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to be a bother. I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

“Not particularly,” the Sorceress said, seeming mildly disappointed, “but I won’t keep you. Goodbye, little thief.”

“Call me Emma.”

“Emma,” the Sorceress repeated, “That’s quite a lovely name.”

“Thank you. Willing to tell me yours?”

The Sorceress chuckled. “Another day, perhaps.”

“Why so secretive?” Emma teased.

“I’d like to keep you guessing.”

“Is it Matilda?”

“No.”

“Morrigan?”

“No.”

“How about Freja?”

The Sorceress laughed and shook her head. “I’ll give you a clue. It does, in fact, end with the letter _A.”_

Emma smiled. “Alright. That’s vague, but I think I can work with that.”

“I’m sure you can. Happy trails, Emma.”

The blonde left, and the Sorceress watched her leave with a hopeful smile, wondering if she would return one day. What the Sorceress didn’t expect was to find a jar of honey outside the door the following morning. Attached to it was a small note.

_To make up for the mead. Probably not as good as your beneficial honey, but close enough._   
_– Emma._

* * *

Another year went by, and the Sorceress didn’t hesitate to open the door when she sensed Emma approaching. This time, the blonde was riding a beautiful yellow mare.

“Riding up on a horse, are we?” asked the Sorceress, “And where might your shining armor be?”

Emma laughed and reached into one of the saddlebags after climbing down. “I can’t quite afford that yet,” she said, “so I think a shining apple will have to do.”

She retrieved a perfectly-ripe apple and handed it to the Sorceress, who accepted it with a fond smile. She then secured her horse to a nearby tree.

“You know,” said the Sorceress, “They say the apple is the symbol of vast knowledge, and there is just _so much_ that I could teach you.”

“Like what? Magic?”

“Perhaps— but I was thinking of something _far_ greater.”

Now Emma was intrigued. “And what might that be, Sorceress?”

A sly smile crept onto the Sorceress’ lips. “I don’t suppose you would object to a lesson in carnal knowledge?” She took a slow, almost sensual bite of the apple as she stared deep into Emma’s eyes.

Emma’s face reddened as she realized what the brunette was implying. She swallowed. “I— No,” she said, nodding quickly, “No, I wouldn’t object to that at all. Wouldn’t _dream_ of it!”

The Sorceress chuckled softly and stepped closer to Emma until their faces were just inches apart.

“My, someone’s eager. How desperate you must be to taste my,” she paused, leaning in to whisper into Emma’s ear, _“forbidden fruit.”_

They swiftly made their way inside, and they didn’t do much talking after that.

* * *

When the Sorceress awoke the next morning, she found her bed empty and this saddened her, perhaps more than it should have. She pulled on her clothes, combed her mussed hair, and made her way into the den to prepare breakfast. She didn’t feel like cooking, so she opted to use the enchanted bowl and conjured up some eggs and sausage.

She ate her breakfast alone and in silence. When she was finished, she put the bowl away and decided to pass the time by cleaning the place up a bit. She hadn’t done so in quite a while. She figured now as good a time as any. With a bit of magic, she put her books back on the shelf and dispelled all the thick layers of dust and cobwebs. She smiled, thinking the place looked much nicer. Why hadn’t she done this sooner?

Before she could think of anything else to do, she sensed Emma’s presence growing closer to the cottage and hurried to the door. She all but threw it open and saw the blonde smiling at her while carrying a large basket of apples.

“Emma?”

“Good morning,” said the blonde, “I’m sorry if it looked like I bailed on you. I just needed to find the most perfect apples.”

“And why is that? Planning on baking a pie?”

“Well, that’s always a possibility,” said Emma, “but I had something else in mind.”

“Oh? Do tell,” the Sorceress said with a smile.

Emma chuckled. “I was just thinking, you know, if I give you an apple in exchange for one of your _lessons,_ then what would happen if I brought you seventeen?”

The Sorceress grinned almost devilishly at her. “Just set the basket on the table, and remember to close the door behind you. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Emma smiled and followed the Sorceress inside. She did as the brunette asked, and at long last, she came to know the Sorceress’ name. It would be forever ingrained in her memory, as it was upon her tongue with every gasp and cry of bliss.

Who would have guessed that picking apples could be so rewarding?


End file.
